parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbie Shaw's Parody Movies To Do
Here is a list of movies that Robbie Shaw should do. Note: *It's inspired by spoofs being TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle and Total Drama Adventures Series. List: The Watterson King *Baby Tails (from Sonic) as Baby Simba *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Simba *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Adult Simba *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Nala *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Adult Nala *Antoine (from Sonic) as Timon *Rotor (from Sonic) as Pumbaa *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Mufasa *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Sarabi *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Scar *Asajj Ventress (from Star Wars) as Shenzi *Count Dooku (from Star Wars) as Banzai *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Ed *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Rafiki *Grampus (from TUGS) as Zazu *Catty (from Dumbo) as Sarafina *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as The Mouse *Mr. Busy (from Lady and the Tramp) as Gopher *Various Clowns and Circus Guards (from Dumbo) as Hyenas *Rex (from Toy Story) as Chameleon *Robots (from Sonic) as The Wildebeest Stampede *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Vultures/Buzzards *Deer (from Thomas and Friends) as The Beetle *Various Humans, Animals, Trains, and Tugboats as Wild Animals The Watterson King (Robbie Shaw's Style) Hank (Dumbo) *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dumbo *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Mrs. Jumbo *Scooby Doo (from Where Are You!) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as The Ringmaster *Harvey Beaks as Mr. Stork *Puffa (from TUGS) as Casey Jr. *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Matriarch (Elephant 1) *Agnes Johnson (from The Loud House) as Catty (Elephant 2) *Vanilla (from Sonic) as Giddy (Elephant 3) *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Prissy (Elephant 4) *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob), Dizzy (from Bob the Builder), Penny Ling (from Littlest Pet Shop), Starfire (from Teen Titans), and Madame Zabinga (from Wubbzy) as The Elephants *Robotnik Jr. (from Sonic) as Smitty/Skinny The Bully *Verminious Snaptrap (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Joe The Janitor *Robots (from Sonic) as The Clowns *Various Villains as The Pink Elephants *Boots the Monkey as Jim Crow *Tico the Squirrel as Glasses Crow *Benny the Bull as Fat Crow *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Preacher Crow *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Straw Hat Crow *Various Characters as Wild Animals Hank (Dumbo) (Robbie Shaw's Style) Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Snow White *Lincoln Loud as The Prince *Rouge (from Sonic) as The Queen *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as The Witch *Cosmo (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Doc *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Grumpy *The Chief (from Firehouse Tales) as Happy *Scrooge McDuck as Sleepy *Rolly (from Bob the Builder) as Bashful *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sneezy *OJ (from TUGS) as Dopey *The Judge (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Magic Mirror *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Nero (from Dangermouse) as The Raven *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (from The Lion King) as The Vultures Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes (Robbie Shaw's Style) Gumball Wattersonladdin Main Cast *Gumball Watterson as Aladdin *Penny Fitzgerald as Princess Jasmine *Montana (from Play Safe) as Genie *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Jafar *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Iago *Tails (from Sonic) as Abu *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, and Dr. Fox's Robots (from Unikitty!) as The Magic Carpet *Patrick Fitzgerald as Sultan *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Rajah *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (from Thomas and Friends) as Razoul and His Henchmen *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Peddler *Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Gazeem the Thief *Travis (from Bob the Builder) as Prince Achmed *Friend Owl (from Bambi) as Omar (Melon Seller) *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Farouk (Apple Seller) *Zugor (from Tarzan 2) as Old Jafar *Colonel Hathi as Abu Elephant *and more Other Cast *Mrs. Judson (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Women at the Window *Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Rosie (from Sonic) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Mr. and Mrs. Shy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Necklace Man and Woman *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Fat Ugly Lady *Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Two Hungry Children *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Talking Dog (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Pot Seller *Baltus (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Nut Seller *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Necklace Seller *Captain Star (TUGS) as Fish Seller *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fire Eater *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as Boy wanting an apple *Pluto (from Disney) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Shorty Rabbit (from Looney Tunes) as Rabbit Genie *Dragon (from Pink Panther and Pals) as Dragon Genie *Miss Kitty Mouse and Her Sisters (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls More Cast *Sheep (from Ivor the Engine) as Sheep Genie *Camel (from Ducktales) as Camel Abu *Ichabod's Horse (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Horse Abu *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Duck Abu *Rasmus (from Rasmus Klump) as Ostrich Abu *Toby Turtle as Turtle Abu *Benny the Cab as Car Abu *Pufle the Train as Elephant Abu *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Old Man Genie *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Little Boy Genie *Scooby Dum (from Scooby Doo) as Fat Man Genie *Various Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) as 75 Golden Camels *Grandpa Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Mice (from Cinderella) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Grandma Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Leopard Genie *Cranston (from Cats Don't Dance) as Goat Genie *Paulina (from Mario) as Harem Genie *Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves Gumball Wattersonladdin (Robbie Shaw's Style) Ronnie Anne Santiago *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Thumbelina *Lincoln Loud as Prince Cornelius *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Jacquimo *Dowager Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Hero *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Baby Bug *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Gnatty *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as L'il Bee *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Toad *Snively (from Sonic) as Mozo *Professor Dick Hardly (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Gringo *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Grundel *Cajun Fox (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Berkeley Beetle *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Mrs. Fieldmouse *Hercules (from TUGS) as Mr. Mole *Bullseye (from Toy Story) as Bumblebee *Mrs. Loud as Queen Tabitha *Mr. Loud as King Colbert *Minnie Mouse as Mrs. Rabbit *Mickey Mouse as Mr. Fox *Bedford (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Bear Ronnie Anne Santiagolina (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Little Mer-Human *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Ariel *Lincoln Loud as Eric *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Flounder *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Griff (from Sonic) as Scuttle *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as King Triton *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Ursula *Snips and Snails (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flotsam and Jetsman *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Grimsby *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Max *The Equestria Girls as Ariel's Sisters *Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Harold the Seahorse *Various Characters as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" *Glut the Shark as himself *Various Characters as Jig Dancing Sailors *Various Characters as Sailors *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Carlotta *Miss Keane, Dexter's Mom, and Muriel Bagge as Washerwomen *Eustace Bagge as Chef Louis *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Ursula as Vanessa *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Priest The Little Mer-Human (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Pebble and the Hero *Gumball Watterson as Hubie *Tails (from Sonic) as Rocko *Penny Fitzgerald as Marina *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Drake *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Debbie as Petra, Timmy & Beany *Various Trains, Tugboats, Animals, and Humans as Penguins *Darth Maul as Leopard Seal *Various Humans, Animals, Tugboats, and Trains as Good Ship Misery Penguins *Robots (from Sonic) as The Boots *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bug *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Killer Whales The Pebble and the Hero (Robbie Shaw's Style) Happily Ever After *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Snow White *Lincoln Loud as Prince Charming *Wanda (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Moonbeam *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Sunburn *Anais Watterson as Thunderella *Pearl (from TUGS) as Muddy *Dizzy (from Bob the Builder) as Critterina *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Marina *Pearl Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Blossom *Elmer Fudd as Scowl the Owl *Professor Utonium as Sunflower *Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine as Batso the Bat *Mayor of Townsville as The Looking Glass *Abuela (from Dora the Explorer) as Mother Nature *Shadow (from Sonic) as Lord Maliss *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as Lord Maliss as Red Dragon Happily Ever After (Robbie Shaw's Style) Sleeping Beauty *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat) as Flora *Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fauna *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merryweather *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Maleficent *Dora's Dad (from Dora the Explorer) as King Stefan *Dora's Mom (from Dora the Explorer) as Queen Leah *Diego's Dad (from Go, Diego, Go!) as King Hubert *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Lackey *Puffa (from TUGS) as Samson *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Diablo the Raven *Oppress Savage (from Star Wars) as Dragon Maleficent Sleeping Beauty (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Wizard of Oz *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dorothy *Big Nose (from The Pink Panther and Pals) as Hunk *James the Red Engine as Scarecrow *Dash Parr (from The Incredibles) as Hickory *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tin Min *Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Zeke *Fire Tug (from TUGS) as The Cowardly Lion *Talking Dog (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Toto *Mrs. Keane as Auntie Emily *Professor Utonium as Uncle Henry *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Professor Marvel *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as The Wizard (Bad) *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Wizard (Good) *Animals (from Dora the Explorer) as Munchkins *Various Trains, Tugboats, Humans, and Animals as Emerald City People *Madame Medusa as Miss Gulch *Witch Hazel as The Wicked Witch of the West *The Fairy Godmother as Glinda *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Doorman *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Cabbie (Couchman) *Harold McBride (from The Loud House) as Guard *Robots (from Sonic) as Apple Trees The Wizard of Oz (Robbie Shaw's Style) Beauty and the Character *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Belle *Henry (from Thomas and Friends) as Beast *Lincoln Loud as Prince Adam *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Gaston *Theodore Tugboat as Lumiere *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cogsworth *Nicole Watterson as Mrs. Potts *Darwin Watterson as Chip *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Feather Duster *Sally Seaplane as Wardrobe *Pluto as Footstool *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Stove *Scar (from The Lion King) as LeFou *Dexter's Dad as Maurice *The Powerpuff Girls as Bimbettes *Dumbo as Phillippe *Various Robots as Wolves *Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Monsieur D'Arque *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Old Beggar Woman *Bunny (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Enchantress *Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) as Lumiere (Human) *Albert (from The Loud House) as Cogsworth (Human) *Myrtle (from The Loud House) as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Richard (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Chip (Human) *Lola Loud (from The Loud House) as Feather Duster (Human) *Max (from The Little Mermaid) as Footstool (Dog) *Chef Louie (from The Little Mermaid) as The Baker *Mr. Krabs as The Bookseller Beauty and the Character (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Road to El Dorado *Gumball Watterson as Tulio *Lincoln Loud as Miguel *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Chel *Oliver the Vast as Tzekel Kan *Old Rusty as Chief Tannabok *Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as Zaragoza *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Spanish Guard *Buck the Horse as Altivo *Abu (from Aladdin) as Bibo the Armadillo *Penny Fitzgerald as Girl in Barcelona *Hyp (from The Land Before Time) as Cortes The Road to El Dorado (Robbie Shaw's Style) Character Story *Gumball Watterson as Woody *Dudley Puppy as Buzz Lightyear *Jake (from Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Mr. Potato Head *Walden (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) as Rex *Murdoch (from Thomas and Friends) as Hamm *Vinnie Terrio as Slinky Dog *Penny Fitzgerald as Bo Peep *Roary the Racing Car and his gang as Sarge and His Soldiers *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Andy Davis *Mrs. Turner (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Andy's Mom *Poof (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Molly Davis *Denzel Crocker (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Sid Phillips *Trixie Tang (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Hannah Phillips *The Big Bad Wolf as Scud *Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as Barrel of Monkeys *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Etch *Billy Shoepack (from TUGS) as Lenny *Glut (from The Little Mermaid) as Mr. Shark *Greedy Smurf (from The Smurfs) as Mr. Spell *Tug (from Firehouse Tales) as RC *ARF (from Puppy Dog Pals) as Robot *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Rocky Gibraltar *Kaa the Snake as Snake *Other Tugboats as Troll Dolls *Various Puppies as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Toto (from Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Combat Carl *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Baby Face *Donald Duck as Ducky *Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Frog *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Hand-in-the-Box *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat)/Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Pete the Strong Engine as Jingle Joe *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Legs *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rockmobile *Spencer (from Thomas and Friends) as Roller Bob *Arthur (from Thomas and Friends) as Walking Car *Cosmo (from Sonic) as Burned Rag Doll *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (from Ducktales) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Webby (from Ducktales) as Sally Doll Cartoon Story (Robbie Shaw's Style) Sandy and the Spongebob Sandy and the Spongebob (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Sponge and the Dog The Sponge and the Dog (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Sword in the Stone The Sword in the Stone (Robbie Shaw's Style) Ronnie Anne Santiagostasia Ronnie Anne Santiagostasia (Robbie Shaw's Style) Gumball Wattersoncules Gumball Wattersoncules (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Little Mer-Human 2: Return to the Sea The Little Mer-Human 2: Return to the Sea (Robbie Shaw's Style) The Rescuers The Rescuers (Robbie Shaw's Style) Ronnie Anne Santiagorella Ronnie Anne Santiagorella (Robbie Shaw's Style) Category:Robbie Shaw